Nothing Like Us
by Jeon Gingersnap
Summary: Dua namja yang terkungkung dalam kisah klasik asmara yang cukup pelik. Menjadikan keduanya sempat berada di kondisi yang tidak diinginkan. Mungkin dunia bukan pabrik kehidupan yang baik bagi salah satunya, tapi jiwanya akan terus menyatu pada yang memujanya dan mendengkapnya dalam doa. VKook Shipper


**JEON GINGERSNAP PRESENT :**

 **NOTHING LIKE US**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **All member of BTS**

 **Cameo :**

 **Kris Wu**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **YAOI**

 **NO BASH**

 **MIAN KALAU DITEMUKAN BEBERAPA KATA-KATA RANCU DAN TYPO, HARAP MAKLUM.**

 **ENJOY AND HAPPY READING GUYS! :***

* * *

 **-LAPANGAN BASKET-**

Dung..dung..dung.. suara drible bola basket menggema di lapangan basket indoor siang itu. Peluhnya terus jatuh dari dahi dan sekujur tubuhnya. Entah berapa lama dia sudah berlatih seorang diri. Mendrible sambil berlari dan mengeshoot. Tak jarang tembakannya berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Hingga waktu benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan, dengan nafas yang sudah tersengal dan tubuhnya yang kini membungkuk dengan kedua telapak tangannya bersandar pada lututnya.

"Haruskah kau berlatih sedemikian kerasnya?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya, sontak dia berbalik dan mencari tahu siapa itu.

"Ambil ini." Sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral.

"Ah, hyung. Gomawo."

"Sudah berapa lama kau berlatih Kookie?"

Hanya gerakan bahu yang terangkat sedikit untuk membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Dasar kau ini." sambil mengusak kepala Jungkook manja.

"Hehehe…" dengan gerakan memeluk Taehyung.

"Hei, jangan dekat-dekat kau berkeringat dan bau Kookie."

Yah.. Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah dua namja yang telah ditakdirkan bersama sejak kecil. Kira-kira saat umur Jungkook 5 tahun dan Taehyung 7 tahun. Mereka berdua berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Sama-sama tak memiliki orang tua hingga membuat mereka saling berbagi, saling terbuka, dan saling menyayangi. Jungkook selalu menjadikan Taehyung sebagai inspiratornya. Mengikuti apapun yang Taehyung lakukan. Termasuk menjadi seorang atlet basket seperti sekarang ini. Tapi bukan tanpa tanggung jawab ia melakukannya, bahkan teramat bertangung jawab hingga dunia pun mengakui nya.

Setahun yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dari panti asuhan tersebut karena merasa sudah besar dan mampu untuk membiayai hidup mereka sendiri. Namun, bila ada kesempatan mereka selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan yang telah membesarkan mereka. Menemui kepala panti asuhan, dan bermain dengan penghuni panti asuhan yang terbilang masih anak-anak.

Waktu yang telah mereka habiskan bersama itu, membuat mereka yakin ada kasih yang melebihi pertemanan dan ada sayang yang mewariskan kepedulian melebihi persahabatan. Dan itu mereka sebut sebagai cinta. Walaupun Jungkook lebih muda dua tahun dari Taehyung, namun sikapnya terkadang lebih dewasa dalam memutuskan apapun yang dia anggap benar. Salah satunya adalah dengan mengekspresikan rasa yang ia miliki pada Taehyung. Yang disambut dengan tangan terbuka pula oleh Taehyung. Tepat setahun yang lalu, tepat saat mereka keluar dari panti asuhan dan pindah ke apartement sederhana yang mampu menampung keduanya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tanding satu lawan satu?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal jika kau kalah nanti."

"Tidak akan hyung, karna kau akan kukalahkan." Sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Taehyung seolah-olah menembak.

"Dan….sebagai konsekuensinya yang kalah harus menggedong sampai ke apartemen. Bagaimana?"

"Call!"

Pertandingan antara Jungkook dan Taehyung pun dimulai.

Jungkook mulai dengan menguasai bola, mendrible dengan sedikit berlari menuju ring Taehyung. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mencetak poin. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun tak tingal diam. Mengejar dan mencoba menghadang pergerakan Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook melewati Taehyung, mendekat ke ring bersiap melakukan jump shoot. Memegang bola dengan penuh yakin mampu mencetak angka. Namun siapa sangka ternyata Taehyung lebih lihai, ia berhasil menyingkirkan bola sebelum memasuki ringnya dengan sempurna.

Hal tersebut mampu menyihir kesadaran Jungkook yang tidak lama, ia tak menyangka jump shootnya akan gagal. Sungguh di luar ekspektasinya. Namun hal itu bukan merupakan hal aneh bila Taehyung yang melakukannya. Karena memang Taehyung adalah atlet basket yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata hingga mampu menyandang sebagai kapten di tim basketnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Taehyung mampu membobol ring Jungkook, dengan 2 poin awal.

Pertandingan satu lawan satu terus berjalan, saling membobol ring satu sama lain. Decit sepatu terus terdengar menandakan gesitnya langkah Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk meraih poin setinggi mungkin untuk diri mereka masing-masing. Walaupun hanya pertandingan biasa tapi menggendong yang kalah dalam permainan itu cukup melelahkan walaupun dengan dibayangkan saja.

Setiap waktu yang berjalan bertambah pula poin yang dikumpulkan oleh mereka. 26 untuk Jungkook dan 28 untuk Taehyung saat ini. Point yang dikumpulkan terus berkejaran, seperti semangat Jungkook yang yakin mampu mengalahkan kekasihnya sendiri. Walaupun Taehyung lebih dulu terjun dalam dunia basket, Jungkook yakin mampu memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan Taehyung suatu saat nanti. Keahliannya yang sekarang pun tak bisa diremehkan terbukti ia bisa bergabung dalam tim basket bersama Taehyung.

"Hyung, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Jungkook mendrible bolanya menuju ring secepat yang ia mampu sebelum Taehyung merebutnya. Dan kali ini bola itu mampu menjebol ring Taehyung. Bukan karena sebab, bola itu bisa memasuki ring. Tentunya karena keahlian Jungkook, tapi sebenarnya Taehyung membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Entah karena rasa cintanya pada Jungkook atau karena hanya ingin melambungkan Jungkook di detik-detik terakhir permainan mereka.

"Yeah!"

Teriakan Jungkook membuat sumringah kecil di bibir Taehyung.

"Satu bola lagi yang masuk, kita akan mendapat pemenangnya." Seru Taehyung.

"Keure!"

Hadang menghadang terjadi, bola di tangan Taehyun sekarang.

Mata mereka saling pandang, lurus ke depan. Tangan Taehyung tak berhenti mendrible dari tangan kiri ke kanan, dari tangan kanan ke kiri melewati bawah tulang selangkangannya. Jungkook mencoba merebut namun selalu gagal.

"Hyung, apakah tembakan bolaku sebelumnya sengaja kau biarkan?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Yah kau hanya ingin aku menyamakan poinmu dan untuk poin terakhir kau memamerkan keahlianmu ini."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ani, tapi aku mampu mengalahkanmu hyung."

Mereka terus berbicara dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"Buktikanlah Kookie."

Jungkook langsung menegakkan badannya dari posisinya.

"Kau tidak menginginkan bola ini?"

" .no." sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku mengiginkan….

CUP~~

Bibir Jungkook dan Tehyung berjabat mesra dalam hitungan detik.

Taehyung menegang atas perlakuan Jungkook barusan, matanya membelalak tak percaya. Menyesap aroma dari bibir Jungkook membuatnya serasa terhipnotis.

Tersungging seulas senyum licik dari bibir Jungkok setelahnya.

Lalu ketegangan Taehyung tersadar setelah suara Jungkook mengagetkannya.

"Hyung!"

"Aku mengalahkanmu!"

"Mworagu?"

Jungkook berdiri congkak dengan senyum manis innocentnya.

Taehyung berbalik, dan melihat Jungkook yang kini berdiri di bawah ringnya.

Ternyata Jungkook memanfaatkan kelemahan Taehyung untuk merebut poin terakhir.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!"

"Waeyo?"

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

"Aku mengalahkanmu hyung."

"Bibirmu.. bibirku.. ya!"

"Wae? Kita kan sepasang kekasih hyung, apa salahnya aku menciummu?"

"Tapi kau melakukannya di saat yang tidak tepat Kookie!"

"Lalu kapan saat yang tepat?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Nah."

"Berarti kau harus meggendongku sampai di apartement seperti kesepakatan kita tadi hyung."

"ARASOOOOOO!"

Taehyung lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar lapangan, lalu tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian barusan.

Jungkook lalu berlari kecil mengejar namja chingunya.

Ia memberi pelukan dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu lebar Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengusap lembut surai hitam Jungkook.

Setelahnya, Jungkook mengubah posisinya di sebelah kiri Taehyung dan merangkulnya mesra. Keduanya mengembangkan senyum menandakan betapa bahagianya mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Tak ingin berpisah dan tak ada yang mampu memisahkan kecuali kematian. Itulah yang terlihat dari mata orang-orang normal.

* * *

 **-PERJALANAN PULANG-**

"Apakah aku berat hyung?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab dengan jujur?"

"Ani.. lanjutkan saja perjalan pulang kita."

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil.

Jungkook menikmati perjalanan pulangnya malam ini. Karena tubuh kekar Taehyung yang menumpunya di punggungnya.

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung manja, dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu pemilik yang sama.

"Hyung…."

"Hm.."

"Setelah pertandingan nasional nanti, apakah kau mau berlibur denganku?"

"Eodiro?"

"Ke mana pun asal bersamamu."

"Jinjayo?"

Taehyung lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada paha Jungkook, berniat menurunkannya.

"Kenapa kau menurunkanku hyung?"

"Hei..apa kau pikir badanmu tidak berat?"

"Ya! Apa kau minta dipukul?"

"Mwo? Mwo? Mwo?" dengan sedikit terbata.

Taehyung lalu berlari mencoba menghindar dari kejaran Jungkook.

Tetapi setelah adegan kejar mengejar itu, kini Jungkook sudah berada dalam posisi gendongan Taehyung kembali.

Mereka berbicara tentang apapun sambil menikmati angin malam pertama pada musim semi.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Taehyung oleng, ia merasakan lutut sebelah kanannya lemah. Keduanya hampir jatuh seandainya saja Jungkook tidak langsung turun dari gendongan Taehyung dan memegangi lengan kiri kekasihnya itu.

"Gwenchana hyung?"

"Ah, ne gwenchana."

"Mian Kookieya, lututku tiba-tiba terasa lemah."

"Kau yakin tidak papa?" terlihat jelas gurat kecemasan pada wajah Jungkook.

"Yah, mungkin karena kakiku sudah lelah menumpu berat badanmu Kookie!

"Araaa, tidak usah kau perjelas hyung."

"Hahaha, apa kau ngambek?"

"Aniiiii…."

"Aku sudah menghabiskan setiap detikku bersamamu, apa gunanya kau membohongiku?"

"Ck!"

"Kookieya… aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak berat, mungkin aku hanya sedikit letih." Sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jugkook yang chabi dengan gemas.

"Hm, tpaphi lwepatskwan kwedhua twanghamwu ithu dwarhi phiphikwu tsekwarangh hwyung!"

Tapi Taehyung masih tidak bergeming ia tetep mempertahankan tangannya pada pipi Jungkook. Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seraya mengolok namja chingunya itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, kesepuluh jari Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook. Lima jari di pipi kanan dan lima jari di pipi kiri. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap seperti itu sempat tersipu malu. Walaupun mereka sudah semenjak kecil bersama, keadaan yang seperti ini masih saja mampu membuat salah satu bahkan keduanya menjadi kikuk dan tampak malu.

Degup jantung Jungkook berdetak tak beraturan karenanya, begitu pula Taehyung yang memulainya. Tapi ia mencoba bersikap sewajarnya, makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini bibir mereka hanya berjarak 0,5 cm. Dengan lampu jalan berwarna orange yang menyorot keduanya tepat di bawahnya.

Seakan ingin menggamit bibir Jungkook dengan bibirnya. Taehyung dapat melihat jelas ekspresi Jungkook yang menutup matanya dengan segera. Berharap benda kenyal berkatup itu menyapa mesra benda yang sama miliknya juga. Tapi siapa sangka Taehyung melarikan bibirnya ke kening Jungkook dan menyesapnya dengan penuh cinta tanpa sedikitpun kebohongan. Cukup lama ia menyesapnya seolah-olah tak ingin lepas dari Jungkook.

Jungkook sebagai penerima terlihat rela, bahkan amat rela. Walaupun bukan di bibirnya, kecupan di keningnya itu sudah cukup membuatnya terkesima. Lalu keduanya saling bepelukan mesra masih di tempat yang sama, di bawah sorot lampu jalan. Tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka, bahkan mereka dapat merasakan denyut jantung sang kekasih masing-masing.

Setelahnya keduanya saling bergandengan tangan pulang menuju apartemen mereka.

* * *

 **-APARTEMENT-**

"Hyung aku ingin tidur di pelukanmu."

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak tidur di dalam pelukanmu."

"Kemarilah!" sambil menyentakkan telapaknya beberapa kali.

Jungkook yang mendapat respon seperti itu langsung berlari kecil memeluk Taehyung di tempat tidur.

"Aigo…ckck."

Pletak

"Aw."

Jungkook sontak kaget setelah mendapat sentilan di keningnya.

Ketika akan meronta dari pelukan Taehyung, tiba-tiba jemari Taehyung mengelus lembut bekas sentilannya tadi di kening Jungkook. Alhasil, Jungkook luluh dan memilih untuk tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sebesar itulah cinta Jungkook pada namja chingunya itu. Tangannya malah semakin mengerat pada pinggang Taehyung. Dan kaki mereka menyaling satu sama lain. Tak rela lepas dan tak ingin dilepas.

"Kookiya,, jaljayo… geurigo joheun kkumkkuseyo." Berbisik lembu tepat di telinga Jungkook.

"Dangsin doyo,, hyung." Sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Taehyung.

.

.

02.47 KST

"hhrrrr….hrrrr….hrrrrgh….."

Badan Taehyung menggigil tak karuan, tapi keringat terus mengucur dari keningnya.

Jungkook yang merasakan pergerakan Taehyung yang tidak tenang, akhirnya terbangun. Awalnya ia hanya mengira Taehyung tak bisa tidur karena insomnianya kambuh. Tetapi setelah melihat kondisi Taehyung yang sebenarnya, Jungkook langsung terduduk dan panik.

"Hyung? Hyung..Hyung!"

Kepanikan Jungkook mulai menjadi-jadi. Suaranya makin serak menyuarakan hyung untuk namja chingunya itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung terus menggigil dan merintih kesakitan. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Jungkook. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk melepasnya. Entah karena sakitnya atau tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Jungkook. Namun tampak jelas gurat ketakutan sekaligus menahan nyeri dari wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat ceria.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit hyung!"

Taehyung hanya menggeleng sambil menahan nyeri, seraya menolak permintaan Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit dan aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Masih dengan kepanikan yang sama.

Genggaman Taehyung makin erat pada Jungkook.

"Di..di..am, daaan te..tap laaah di siiii..ni."

"Tapi demammu akan semakin parah kalau dibiarkan hyung!"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali. Mencoba kuat di depan Jungkook. Meyakinkan kekasihnya itu supaya tidak panik dan bersikap sewajarnya.

"Aaa..ku.. aaakannn seeeem…buuh…, akuuuu haanyaaa buuu..tuuhh iiiissti.. ."

"Ta…piii….

Belum kalimat Jungkook selesai Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menarik tubuh Jungkook dan memeluknya erat dengan posisi tidur.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu hyung." Suaranya kini sudah lebih lunak.

Dengan sepenuh hati Jungkook merawat Taehyung semalaman, meminumkan obat penurun panas dan mengompresnya. Menggenggam erat jemari Taehyung dan mengusapnya penuh kasih.

Akhirnya Taehyung mulai terlelap dalam pulau kapuknya diiringi nafas yang teratur. Begitu pula Jungkook yang tanpa sengaja tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan kepala ditumpu pada ranjang dengan nafas yang teratur pula dan jemari yang masih saling mengait.

.

.

07.15 KST

Pagi ini Taehyung bangun lebih dulu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk sekedar mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Seulas senyum tergambar di bibirnya di saat bersamaan ketika matanya melihat wajah syahdu Jungkook yang masih terlelap. Bulu matanya yang sedikit lentik membuat matanya menjadi cantik di tengah-tengah tidurnya itu. Hidung dan rahang yang tegas namun tetap manis di mata Taehyung.

Jemari Taehyung mengulur ke alis Jungkook yang terukir indah di wajahnya itu. Mengusapnya hingga ke ujung lalu ke pelipis Jungkook.

Tapi tiba-tiba air mata Taehyung mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tak bisa terbendung dan tertahankan. Berusaha menyamarkan suaranya yang seperti akan meraung.

Ia katupkan kedua bibirnya dan ia usap cepat bulir air matanya, ketika menyadari pergerakan Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook mengerjap mencari kesadaran. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan ke atas untuk melonggarkan otot-otot tangannya. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap bangun tidur.

"Hyung? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Bagaimana demammu?" sambil memeriksa kening Taehyung.

"Ah, syukurlah demammu sudah turun. Aku sangat takut tadi malam melihatmu begitu hyung."

"Gwenchanayo. Kan aku sudah bilang aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

.

.

"Apa kau yakin akan mengikuti latihan fisik hari ini hyung?"

"Ne, aku akan ikut latihan. Pertandingan Nasional tinggal 4 bulan lagi,aku tidak bisa hanya bebaring sedangkan anggota yang lain berlatih sedemikian kerasnya."

"Gwenchana?" dengan kerutan khawatir tentunya.

"Gwenchana Kookieya."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu keras berlatih."

"Ya! Kenapa makin hari kau makin cerewet Kookie?"

"Huh! Dan makin hari kau makin menjengkelkan hyung!" sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju lapangan basket dengan masih beradu mulut dengan hal-hal sepele. Terlalu kekanakan tapi itulah mereka yang saling. Yang kurang tidak dikurang-kurangi dan yang lebih tidak dilebih-lebihkan. Menerima apa adanya tanpa penyesalan walaupun air mata terkadang menyelingi.

 _Kkwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone~~_

 _Nae mami neol nochigi jeone~~_

 _Say what you want~~_

 _Say what you want~~_

 _Niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya~~_

Piip…

"Yeoboseyo?"

.

"Jongmal?" dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida. Gamsahamnida."

Piip..

Jungkook lalu berlari mendekati Taehyung yang sedang berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Nuguya?"

Taehyung hanya membalas pertanyaan Jungkook dengan seulas senyum dan menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan. Lalu berlari ke lapangan untuk kembali berlatih.

"Palliwa Kook!" sambil menyentakkan tangan sebelah kanannya seraya menyuruh Jungkook kembali ke lapangan.

Jungkook yang masih mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sendiri untuk Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke lapangan basket dan berlatih.

.

.

"Kookie, kau pulang duluan ya. Aku ada urusan setelah ini."

"Hah?"

"Hati-hati dan tidak usah menungguku."

Taehyung langsung berlari masih dengan kaos basket dan tasnya. Tanpa mendengar kalimat Jungkook selanjutnya.

"Eodiya hyung?" dengan lemah nyaris tanpa suara.

Tiba-tiba suara mengagetkan Jungkook.

"Hei Kook! Apa kau ingin ikut bergabung untuk makan malam bersama yang lain?"

"Oh. Keure." Jungkook langsung mengiyakan ajakan Jimin yang juga anggota tim basket yang sama dengannya dan Taehyung.

"Di mana Taehyung?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan katanya."

"Duh, tumben banget kalian tidak sepaket." Seru Hoseok kali ini.

"Sudahlah hyung tak perlu menggoda Jungkook seperti itu."

"Araayo…"

Dari pada harus makan malam tanpa Taehyung lebih baik bergabung dengan anggota tim basket yang lain, pikir Jungkook. Walaupun otak dan hatinya bergejolak terus memikirkan Taehyung.

Semenjak hari itu Taehyung jarang terlihat pulang bersama Jungkook ke apartement mereka. Hanya terkadang ketika Taehyung tidak memiliki urusan lain di luar latihan basketnya.

.

.

Pertandingan Nasional tinggal satu bulan lagi. Semua anggota tim berlatih keras untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan masing-masing.

"Hyung, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?" Tanya Taehyung pada Namjoon

"Keure."

Mereka lalu berjalan ke lorong yang biasa dilewati menuju tempat ganti baju para atlet.

"Bisakah kau menggantikanku sebagai kapten tim selama pertandingan nasional nanti hyung?"

"Wae?" dengan guratan tanda tanya yang tampak jelas.

"Karena aku yakin kau bisa menjadi kapten yang baik untuk tim ini hyung."

"Tapi kenapa Taehyung?"

"Aku memiliki alasan sendiri yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan padamu sekarang. Tapi aku harap kau harus merahasiakannya sementara dari yang lain hyung."

"Bagaimana dengan pelatih?"

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan pelatih, dan dia setuju jika aku memilihmu untuk mengantikanku hyung."

"Tap…"

"Jaebal… jaebal hyung."

"Baiklah kalau memang ini keputusanmu, kau pasti punya alasan yang kuat untuk ini."

"Gomawo hyung."

Namjoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan.

.

.

 **-APARTEMENT-**

"Ada apa denganmu hyung?"

"Hm? Kenapa denganku memangnya Kookie?"

"Kau bukan Taehyung hyung yang ku kenal lagi."

"Jinja?"

"Apa kau lupa impianmu hyung?"

"Ani,,, aku masih mengingatnya bahkan teramat ingat."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerah menjadi kapten tim basket kita untuk pertandingan nasional nanti?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku mendengar semua perbincanganmu dengan Namjoon hyung tadi di lorong."

"Jadi kau sekarang menjadi penguping, begitu?"

"Wae hyung? Wae?"

"Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain selain ini?"

"Tidak!" teriak Jungkook pada Taehyung.

Taehyung beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan seraya pergi.

"Hajima!"

"Kau berteriak dan bukannya berbicara dengan baik."

"Lalu kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku memiliki alasan sendiri dan aku berhak tidak memberitahu kepada siapa pun termasuk padamu."

"Tapiii… aku kaaaa…"

"Namja chingu? Begitu?"

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai alasan itu untuk mencampuri segala urusanku Kook?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku peduli padamu hyung!"

"Ini bukan cinta, ini obsesi."

Terenyuk hati Jungkook mendengar perkataan Taehyung, mencelos hingga ke tulang sum-sum rasanya.

"Pernahkah cinta mengajarkamu untuk posesif?"

"Pernahkah cinta mengajarkanmu untuk merasa paling benar?"

"Dan pernahkah cinta mengajarkanmu untuk mengintimidasi hati pasangannya?"

Sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapat balasan yang sangat keras dari Taehyung.

Bulir air mata mulai meraung ingin keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata Jungkook, tapi berusaha ia tahan sekuatnya.

Bahkan ini merupakan pertengkaran mereka yang paling besar.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi, Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook di apartement mereka.

Melihat kepergian Taehyung, air mata Jungkook langsung terjun dari sumbernya. Ia menyedekapkan kedua telapaknya ke wajah. Tanpa celah, lara di hatinya ikut menyeruak. Terkulai lemas mengingat sikap Taehyung beberapa menit lalu. Berkecamuk antara penyesalan dan amarah. Kini otaknya tak mampu berpikir jernih, nafasnya tersengal karna kepedihan, dan hatinya yang teramat perih menerima semua itu.

Lelah hati dan pikirannya tanpa sadar membuatnya terlelap dalam pulasnya malam. Pikirannya mengawang namun ketidaksadaran lebih menguasainya. Ia terlelap dengan air mata yang telah mengiring di pipi. Nafasnya kini mulai teratur. Meyakinkan malam bahwa ia sangat lelah.

Keesokan harinya.

"Sekarang kita latihan tim." Seru Seokjin, pelatih muda mereka.

Mereka dibagi menjadi dua tim. Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di tim yang berbeda. Pembagian ini bukan keinginan mereka tetapi dari hasil acak anggota. Walaupun hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik, mereka cukup profesional dalam hal latihan.

Tapi suasana latihan kali ini cukup panas. Ambisi menang bisa terlihat jelas dari mata Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ditambah mereka terpisah di antara dua tim.

Mata Jungkook terus menatap Taehyung begitupun sebaliknya. Taehyung mendrible bola dan Jungkook berusaha merampasnya. Berkali-kali gagal tapi berkali-kali juga ia berusaha. Cukup menegangkan hanya untuk sekedar latihan. Anggota lain juga bisa merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berspekulasi ada sesuatu yang salah dengan mereka.

Tak hanya di situ, mereka seperti hanya bermain berdua. Tanpa mengingat anggota lain yang menjadi tim mereka masing-masing.

Pergerakan Jugkook pun tidak bisa lepas dari mata Taehyung. Pergerakannya terus diawasi. Langkahnya terus diikuti, dan bola yang sedang dikuasai Jungkook terus diincar.

Anggota lain makin bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan mereka. Banyak yang lebih memilih keluar dari lapangan karena latihan yang dirasa kurang kondusif untuk berlatih.

Seokjin, pelatih muda mereka awalnya hanya memperhatikan. Tapi ia memilih mengambil sikap tegas sebagai pelatih. Karena pertandingan nasional akan berlangsung kurang dari sebulan lagi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Hah!"

"Kenapa kalian hanya bermain berdua? Ini permainan tim! Dan bukan duel!"

"Apa kalian sudah merasa hebat?"

"Saya tidak peduli tentang persoalan pribadi diantara kalian, tapi saya harap profesionalitas kalian sebagai atlet!"

"PAHAM!"

"SIAP!" jawab Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

.

.

Di tengah istirahat latihan Taehyung keluar dari lapangan. Peluhnya masih terlihat menghiasi dari ujung kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya. Entah untuk apa mungkin sekedar mencari udara segar.

.

.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yoongi pada Taehyung.

"Ne, gwenchanayo."

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa kau yakin melanjutkan latihan?"

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali kepada Yoongi.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan latihan setelah beristirahat sebentar. Masih dengan format anggota yang sama untuk latihan tim.

Kali ini permainan mulai wajar tapi tetap dalam tempo yang cepat dan berkualitas.

Kurang lebih setengah jam latihan kembali berlanjut, tiba-tiba….

BRUK…

Tubuh Taehyung ambruk ketika akan melakukan jump shootnya. Sempat merintih dan kesakitan di bagian lututnya. Dan setelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri dengan peluh tentunya.

Seluruh anggota tim tampak kaget dan langsung mengerubungi Taehyung.

Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung pucat dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia berjalan menuju Taehyung yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dan menumpu kepalanya di pahanya, berusaha memanggil manggil Taehyung.

Taehyung segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelahnya.

Genggaman Jungkook tak berhenti menggenggam jemari Taehyung. Dari lapangan basket hingga ambulance menepi di rumah sakit. Dadanya terasa nyeri melihat kondisi Taehyung yang tak sadarkan diri. Tak jarang muncul pikiran-pikiran negatif yang menghantuinya, namun segera ia tepis. Yang terpenting sekarang ia hanya ingin Taehyung sadar dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sedang tidak baik itu.

.

"Apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan walinya?" ucap sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan IGD tempat Taehyung terbaring.

"Saya..saya dok walinya."

"Baik. Mari ikut ke ruangan saya."

.

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung hyung dok?"

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" dengan wajah yang penasaran dicampur sedikit kepanikan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, apakah anda benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang kondisinya?"

"Maksud dokter?"

"Jadi begini, pasien menderita kanker tulang stadium 3."

"Mwo?" bulir air mata seketika menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Jungkook.

"Nyeri atau sakit yang dirasakan bukan sekedar nyeri otot biasa. Melainkan nyeri yang disebabkan karena kanker tulang yang dideritanya hingga ia tak bisa menahan sakitnya dan pingsan. Jika hal ini terjadi terus menerus maka pasien akan mengalami kelumpuhan total dan kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa bertahan hidup."

"Maksud dokter hyung akan meninggal begitu?"

"Saya tidak bisa langsung mendiagnosa seperti itu, masih ada kemungkinan bagi pasien untuk bisa hidup tapi sangat kecil. Karena kankernya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa sayarafnya juga sudah ada yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

Jungkook hanya mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apakah ada cara supaya hyung bisa sembuh?"

"Untuk saat ini jalan yang bisa kita tempuh dengan kemoterapi, tapi ini hanya akan memperlambat kankernya bukan menyembuhkan. Karena kemoterapi untuk kanker tulang juga memiliki efek samping bagi penederitanya."

"Dan… hal yang sama bisa terjadi kapan saja begitupun juga dengan nyawanya.

Kini air mata Jungkook sudah terjun bebas melewati pipinya. Dadanya terasa perih mendengar kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa Taehyung menderita sakit parah dan bisa mati kapan saja.

.

Langkahnya gontai mengingat kenyataan yang kini masih sulit untuk ia terima. Matanya sembab karna tangisnya yang tak kunjung henti.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan. Menelusuri tubuh yang kini terbaring di kasur pasien rumah sakit. Melihat kondisi Taehyung saat ini yang sudah dipindahkan di ruang inap menyebabkan nyeri di dadanya semakin berkecamuk. Tak sanggup tapi ia harus kuat.

"Koo…kie..?"

Cepat-cepat ia hapus air matanya di pipi.

"Ne, hyung. Kau sudah sadar?"

"Hmm."

Jungkook mengepalkan kedua telapaknya di masing-masing sisinya, menahan tangisnya.

Taehyung hendak berdiri dari posisinya sekarang. Tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditangkap oleh Jungkook. Reflek Jungkook melakukannya, karena tubuh Taehyung oleng dan akan terjatuh ke lantai jika tidak begitu.

"Gwenchanayo hyung?"

Wajahnya lalu berpaling ke wajah Jungkook. Matanya menatap lekat mata Jungkook. Matanya memerah dan berair. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Lalu bulir itu mulai jatuh menyapa pipi Taehyung.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Tapi hyung?"

Tangan Taehyung mencengkeram lengan Jungkook. Berusaha memperbaiki posisi duduknya di tempat tidur.

"Aku mohon Kookieya."

"Araaayo." Dengan mata yang mulai berair kembali.

.

Semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu, Taehyung lebih banyak diam. Tak jarang Jugkook melihat Taehyung menangis seorang diri dengan kursi rodanya yang terus menemaninya. Kedua kakinya kini sudah tidak bisa digerakkan. Setiap hari ia hanya diam dan merenung akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Itu semua membuat Jungkook semakin pilu melihatnya. Tak jarang juga ia meneteskan air matanya melihat hal tersebut.

"Hyung!" dengan nada yang berusaha menghibur.

Taehyung hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ini aku bawakan sarapan, hyung makan yah."

Ketika Jungkook akan menyuapkan suapan pertama, tiba-tiba saja tangan Taehyung menepisnya hingga piring yang dibawa Jungkook pecah dan alhasil makanan itu berceceran di lantai.

"Aku akan membawakan piring yang lain hyung."

Kedua kalinya Jungkook mencoba tapi perlakuan Taehyung tetap sama. Ia menepis piring yang berisi sarapan untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini hyung. Kau haras makan."

Ketiga kalinya Jungkook membawakan kembali piring berisi sarapan untuk Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung tak bergeming dari pendiriannya, ia menepis kembali sarapannya.

"Argh."

Pecahan beling itu mengenai pergelangan Jungkook. Hanya luka kecil tapi berdarah. Ia merintih namun mencoba menahan perih.

"Apakah kau akan tetap seperti ini hyung?" dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Tiga hari kau bertahan tidak makan, apakah ini akan menyelesaikan masalah?"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti bila aku di posisimu, tapi aku juga sakit melihatmu seperti ini!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh dan kita melanjutkan perjalanan hidup kita bersama lagi."

"Tak bisa kah sedikitpun kau bertahan untukku, atau setidaknya untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Kalau terus seperti ini, kita hanya berada di lingkaran waktu yang akan menyakiti kita berdua."

"Apa tak cukup aku sebagai alasanmu untuk hidup?"

Mata Taehyung mulai berair.

"Kedua kakimu yang tidak berfungsi tapi tidak untuk mulut dan hatimu kan?"

"Aku bersedia menjadi pengganti kakimu seumur hidupku, kau bisa memegang janjiku hyung!"

Kini Jungkook mulai terkulai lemah, ia bersimpuh di depan Taehyung yang berada di atas kursi roda. Ia genggam jemari Taehyung dan menangis sejadinya. Air matanya dapat dirasakan Taehyung yang jatuh tepat di tangannya.

Mata Taehyung masih menatap kosong, tapi tidak untuk air matanya yang mulai menetes sempurna.

.

Akhirnya hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung mulai membaik. Taehyung sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa walaupun terkadang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan olehnya.

"Hyung aku akan pergi latihan, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan sendirian?"

"Gwenchanayo, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Awalnya Jungkook tidak ingin meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian setiap harinya ketika ia harus latihan untuk pertandingan nasional yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Paksaan Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook harus berlatih dengan timnya. Karena Taehyung ingin melihat Jungkook bersama timnya menjadi juara sebelum kontrak hidupnya di dunia berakhir.

"Jinja?"

Wajah kecemasan terus menerus menghantui Jungkook, ia hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada namja chingunya itu.

"Aku akan bertahan sampai kau mampu menggenggam piala kemenangan di pertandingan nanti Kook!"

"Aku akan segera pulang ketika latihan usai. Kau harus menjaga janjimu hyung."

"Hmmm. Kaa! Jigeum!"

* * *

 **-HARI PERTANDINGAN-**

"Berjanjilah kau akan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini Kook."

"Ne, aku akan memenangkannya bersama anggota tim yang lain."

"Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya, dan sampaikan permintaan maafku tidak bisa bertanding bersama mereka dan juga dirimu lagi."

"Kenapa hyung tidak ikut saja melihat pertandingan hari ini, yang lain juga pasti akan senang hyung."

"Siro,, aku tidak ingin melihat berpasang-pasang mata yang nantinya akan mengasihiniku."

Wajah Jungkook mencerminkan betapa ia merasa bersalah setelahnya.

"Tapi, ketika final nanti dapat kau pastikan aku menjadi penonton yang pertama kali datang untuk melihatnya."

"Oh!"

"Maka dari itu, kalian harus berhasil masuk final dan memenangkannya."

Senyum Jungkook mengembang tanpa celah. "Arayo hyung."

"FIGHTING!"

"Hmm.. FIGHTING!"

.

 _Kkwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone~~_

 _Nae mami neol nochigi jeone~~_

 _Say what you want~~_

 _Say what you want~~_

 _Niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya~~_

Piip…

"Yeoboseyo?"

.

"Jongmalyo?"

.

"Ne, keunde apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

.

"Oh! Arasoyo. Gwenchanayo."

.

"Gamsahaeyo."

Piiip.

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, setelah aku tiada Kookieya."_

* * *

 **-PERTANDINGAN FINAL-**

Seperti janji Jungkook pada Taehyung, SEOUL STAR EMPIRE yang tidak lain adalah nama tim basket mereka berhasil melaju ke pertandingan final. Latihan rutin mampu mambawa mereka menjadi salah satu tim terbaik pada musimnya.

Sekarang tinggal pembuktian mereka kepada orang-orang tersayang, penonton, dan dunia.

Mereka melakukan breafing dan doa sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Di barisan penonton paling depan tampak Taehyung tersenyum melihat semangat anggota timnya. Di kursi rodanya dengan mengenakan kaos timnya ia menetapi janjinya pada Jungkook.

Tak sedikit yang memperhatikannya, tapi berusaha ia acuhkan dan memilih fokus melihat ke arah lapangan.

Priiiiiit….

Pertandingan di mulai.

Diawali bola basket yang diambungkan oleh wasit, berhasil dikuasai oleh tim lawan. Jungkook berusaha mengejar. Mencoba mengambil bola.

Decit sepatu terus terdengar.

Mata Taehyung tak lepas dari lapangan dan permainan anggota timnya.

Jungkook berhasil merebut bola, mendrible, dan melakukan crossover. Tapi lawan juga tak mau kalah, menghadang Jungkook sebisanya. Jungkook melemparkan bolanya ke arah Yoongi. Ditangkap dan melakukan shoot dan SLASH….. bola masuk ke dalam ring dengan cantiknya. 3 poin awal yang menimbulkan euphoria yang tak terelakkan. Riuh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar. Tak sedikit pula yang melakukan standing applause.

Permainan terus berlanjut, hingga keringat mulai mengucur di setiap sudut kening pemain. Wajah-wajah kelelahan mulai terlihat. Tapi mereka tetap semangat.

Poin mulai saling mengejar, tak terbantahkan tim lawan juga merupakan tim yang memiliki permainan yang baik.

Cukup banyak pula poin yang dikumpulkan Jungkook. Sekarang bola berada di tangannya. Lawan yang memiliki badan lebih basar darinya menjaga dan berusaha menghadangnya. Jelas Jungkook kalah body, tapi berusaha pula ia pertahankan bolanya. Ia tak boleh lengah hanya karna badannya tak lebih besar dari lawan. Akhirnya ia memilih menggunakan teknik hook shoot. Ragu awalnya tapi ia harus yakin. Dengan satu tangan ia menembak bola menuju ring lawan.

TAK… bola mengenai pinggir ring.

Semua mata tertuju pada satu titik. Akankah bola memihaknya atau tim lawan. Tak ada yang bisa menerka sebelum bola itu yang menentukan. Dan PE…SLASH…. Bola lebih memihak tembakan Jungkook. Sedikit menari di dalam ring lalu turun.

"WOOOO!"

Sorak yang lain tak terelakkan, kini penonton mulai bersorak kembali.

Tapi tak hanya di situ, lawan lebih menguatkan permainannya. Terbukti dari sesi ke tiga penekanan terus diberikan lawan untuk tim Jungkook.

49 – 51 poin terakhir di sesi ketiga. Kini mereka tertinggal 2 poin. Tapi tak mengurangi semangat SEOUL STAR EMPIRE untuk mengejar.

Masuk ke sesi terakhir, tempo permainan mereka cepatkan. Berusaha untuk mengejar poin. Bola terus bergerak cepat. Beberapa tembakan bola gagal memasuki ring, tapi tak patah arang. Mencoba lagi dan lagi untuk setidaknya menyamakan poin.

Taehyung yang berada di barisan penonton tak henti-hentinya menyemangati Jungkook dan yang lainnya. Sesekali pandangan Jungkook mengarah ke Taehyung. Berusaha mengirimkan telepati _"Kami bisa memenangkannya hyung"_.

SLASH….. kini Namjoon berhasil menyamakan poin. Semangat kemenangan terlihat jelas.

Begitu juga dengan lawan. Mendapat tekanan dari tim Jungkook di menit-menit terakhir membuat mereka harus bermain ekstra hati-hati.

Dung…dung…dung… Hoseok mendrible bola melewati lawan. Membentuk zig zag menuju ring. Tapi tiba-tiba lawan mencoba merebut bola. Mencoba meraih tapi masih bisa ia alihkan. Melihat posisi Jungkook yang paling dekat dengan ring, melemparkan bola tepat sasaran. Jungkook meraih bola.

DASH.. tubuh Jungkook terkenan tubuh lawan yang berusaha menghadangnya.

Hampir terjatuh bila Jungkook tidak memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang baik.

Mimik wajah Taehyung berubah cemas melihatnya. Dan lega setelahnya melihat Jungkook tak terjatuh. Tapi sekarang dia yang merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya sendiri. Panas dingin dirasakan sekaligus oleh Taehyung. Keringatnya mengucur, menahan nyeri. Kini wajahnya mulai pucat dan tangannya gemetar.

Jungkook masih fokus pada permainannya. Bola menjadi prioritasnya saat ini. Tanpa sadar kondisi Taehyung di barisan penonton. 2 detik terkhir. Ia melakukan fade away. Tehnik yang cukup sulit dilakukan. Tapi Jungkook adalah pemain yang dikenal dengan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang bagus.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini setelah ia melakukan fade away. Mengalihkan pandangan melihat jelas wajah pucat Taehyung. Bagaimana terlihat menderitanya Taehyung menahan nyeri karena penyakitnya.

DUKKK!

Jungkook terjatuh ke belakang. Tersungkur dengan bagian pantatnya menyapa lantai lapangan terlebih dahulu. Bersamaan dengan shoot nya tadi.

SLASH!

Bolanya masuk dan berputar di ring dengan cantiknya.

YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Detik-detik terakhir yang menegangkan.

SEOUL STAR EMPIRE keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Semuanya bersorak atas kemenangan mereka.

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Jungkook berlari menuju barisan penonton, ke arah Taehyung tepatnya.

Berusaha sekuat mungkin Taehyung di depan Jungkook.

"Gwenchanayo Kookieya." Dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan.

Jungkook lalu memeluk Taehyung. Mendekapnya tanpa celah.

"Gomawo hyung, ini semua demi kau hyung."

"Araaaayooo, gwenchana. Naneun gwenchanayo."

"Kita ke rumah sakit hyung." Dengan air mata yang menetes di pipi Jungkook.

"Rumah sakit tidak akan mampu menyembuhkanku, aku hanya butuh dirimu di sampingku Kookieya."

Dapat Taehyung rasakan anggukan kepala Jungkook tanpa melihatnya.

.

.

- **APARTEMENT-**

Malam hari, ketika Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di balkon apartement menikmati langit malam yang dihiasi jutaan bintang dipadukan dengan coklat panasnya. Cukup romantis untuk suasana yang sederhana dengan ikatan cinta yang bukan hanya sekedar tanya tapi juga cerita dibalik tawa.

"Kau tidak ikut merayakan kemenangan kalian malam ini?"

"Tidak hyung, malam ini aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Heee." Cengir Jungkook.

"Kookie…"

"Ne hyung."

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan permintaanmu setelah pertandingan nasional ini?"

"Keurom, waeyo?"

"Aku ingin kita segera melaksanakannya."

"Tapi hyung..?"

"Wae? Bukankan itu permintaanmu? Dan setiap permintaanmu harus aku turuti?"

"Kondisi hyung?"

"Gwenchanayo, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan sekarang aku bisa menikmati coklat panas ini bersamamu."

Masih dengan wajah ragu, Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

"Tapi aku belum menentukan ke mana kita akan berlibur."

Dengan seulas senyumnya Taehyung mengeluarkan 2 tiket pesawat yang menjadi destinasi mereka untuk liburan.

Jungkook tercengang melihatnya, alih-alih mencari alasan untuk tidak pergi tetapi Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Lalu Jungkook mengambil tiket itu seraya melihat ke mana tempat yang dipilih Taehyung untuk liburan mereka.

"KOPENHAGEN?"

"Wae? Tidakkah ekspresimu itu berlebihan?"

"Ta..pii.. ini terlalu jauh hyung."

"Bukankah kau bersedia liburan ke manapun asal bersamaku? Itu kan yang kau katakan?"

"Ne." Jungkook hanya tertunduk setelah mengingat perkataannya sendiri.

Dan seperti biasa Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aigoooo." Sambil mengusak surai hitam Jungkook.

* * *

 **-KOPENHAGEN-**

Mereka terbangun dari lelapnya tidur di Kopenhagen di pagi itu. Tidur dengan saling berpelukan. Jungkook menyibak selimutnya dan membantu Taehyung duduk di kursi rodanya.

Mereka sarapan dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling santai di kawasan Hammerichsgade yang merupakan kawasan penginapan mereka.

Melanjutkan ke arah selatan, ke Jalan Vester Brogade. Taehyung dan Jungkook berdecak kagum melihat bangunan di sekitarnya. Kiri dan kanan jalan berdiri gedung-gedung jangkung tua dengan arsitektur abad pertengahan yang dulu dimiliki para bangsawan kerajaan Denmark.

Begitu tingginya gedung-gedung itu, sehingga matahari yang baru muncul tak terasa sama sekali. Yang terasa, justru desiran angin yang membuat tubuh semakin menggigil kedinginan. Karena mereka berlibur ketika musim dingin datang. Tapi mereka sangat menikmatinya, tampak jelas dari guratan-guratan bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

Sepeda yang lebih banyak berlalu lalang ketimbang kendaraan bermotor menambah suasana klasiknya di kota terbesar di Denmark itu.

"Hyung apa kau mau bersepeda? Aku akan pelan-pelan memboncengmu. Otte?"

Taehyung hanya menggangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook menyewa salah satu sepeda yang memang tersedia di setiap sudut jalanan Kopenhagen. Sekaligus menitipkan kursi roda Taehyung pada tempat yang sama.

"Kau siap hyung?"

"Ne!"

"Berpeganglah yang erat pada pinggangku hyung!"

Taehyung lalu mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook.

"Kajja…..!"

Keduanya tersenyum gembira, tertawa selepasnya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa kulit. Hangatnya kebersamaan mengalahkan dinginnya udara di kala itu.

.

Malam harinya

Taehyung mengajak Jungkook makan malam di sebuah resto di Kopenhagen. Agak ragu awalnya Taehyung, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Itulah yang terbersit di pikiran Taehyung.

Piip.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat."

.

"Sampai bertemu."

Piip.

"Nuguya hyung?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti Kook, kajja!"

.

Taehyung sudah mereservasi. Setelah mengkonfirmasi, pelayan mengantarkan mereka. Jungkook mendorong kursi roda Taehyung perlahan menuju meja makan. Lalu ia sendiri menarik kursi dan hendak mendudukinya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya melihat ke arah grand piano yang ada di sudut depan resto. Tersenyum lalu berdiri kembali.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi hyung."

"Keure."

Tak lama setelahnya Jungkook kembali ke kursinya dan memesan makanan begitu juga dengan Taehyung.

Di tengah-tengah makan malam mereka, datang seorang pria menuju meja makan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jas hitam yang dipadupadankan dengan celana kain hitam miliknya jatuh sempurna di tubuh proporsionalnya. Tinggi dan berkarisma.

"Chogiyo?"

Serempak Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh ke pria tadi.

"Taehyung-ssi?" dengan nada yang sedikit menebak.

"Ne, Kris-ssi?" dengan sedikit menebak pula.

"Ne."

"Silahkan duduk."

"Jungkookie?"

"Nugusaeyo?" dengan mimik muka yang penasaran dan sedikit kesal.

"Naa…neun…." Sedikit ragu mengucapkan.

"Laki-laki ini adalah hyungmu Kookieya."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook sontak kaget. Tak dapat berkata-kata. Sendok makannya sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Dia adalah hyungmu yang sudah terpisah denganmu selama 14 tahun."

Kris adalah kakak Jungkook sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya setelah bencana alam yang menimpa kawasan tempat tinggal mereka dulu. Ayah dan ibunya menjadi korban bencana alam yang tidak bisa terselamatkan. Mereka berdua diungsikan ke tempat yang lebih aman, tapi nasib buruk lebih memihak kepada mereka.

Keduanya terpisah ketika ada pengevakuasian lebih lanjut. Jungkook dimasukkan ke panti asuhan dan bertemu dengan Taehyung yang kini menjadi namja chingunya. Sedangkan Kris diadopsi oleh pasangan suami istri yang berkewarganegaraan Denmark. Besar dan tinggal pula di Kopenhagen. Maka dari itu ia menggunakan sebutan Kris sebagai namanya di Denmark.

Ketika Kris berumur 15 tahun ia bertekad untuk mencari adiknya baik dalam keadaan hidup maupun mati sekalipun. Bertahun-tahun ia habiskan untuk mencari informasi di mana Jungkook berada, hingga takdir baik mempertemukannya pada seorang informan. Di saat Taehyung juga ingin menemukan kakak laki-laki Jungkook setelah ia mengetahui penyakitnya kira-kira satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Dan baru beberapa minggu yang lalu Taehyung dan Kris bisa saling sapa dan membicarakan Jungkook via telpon dan sms. Dan sekarang baru bisa bertatap muka ketika mereka berada di Kopenhagen.

Bukan sebuah kebetulan belaka liburan Jungkook dan Taehyung ke Kopenhagen, tetapi sudah merupakan rencana Taehyung dan Kris untuk bertemu di ibu kota Negara Denmark itu.

.

Jungkook dan Kris lalu berpelukan. Menghapus kerinduan-kerinduan yang bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka simpan. Tanpa celah tanpa kata. Taehyung dari kursi rodanya memperhatikan bahagia. Air mata dari pasangan kakak dan adik itu tak bisa dibendungkan.

Tapi setelahnya Jungkook terlihat senang sekaligus sedih. Entah mengapa perasaanya menjadi sedikit berkecamuk. Bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan hyungnya kembali, tapi juga resah bila memikirkan Taehyung. Tak ingin berpisah dengan Taehyung tapi tak ingin pergi jauh lagi dengan hyung kandungnya.

Sesaat nama Jungkook di sebut ke depan oleh pemilik resto. Ternyata itu adalah alasan yang ia buat tadi ketika mengatakan pada Taehyung untuk ke kamar mandi. Ia meminta izin untuk bisa memainkan grand piano itu pada pemilik resto. Dan memanggilnya tepat pukul 9 malam.

Jungkook lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Duduk di belakang benda besar yang terbuat dari kayu dan bisa berdenting bila menekan tuts-tutsnya itu.

TING….TING….TING….TING….

 _Lately I've been thinkin'~~_

 _Thinkin' bout what we had~~_

 _and I know it's hard~~_

 _it was all that we knew~~_

 _Have you been drinkin'?~~_

 _To take all the pain away~~_

 _I wish that I could give you what you deserve~~_

 _'Cuz nothing can ever~~_

 _Ever replace you~~_

 _Nothing can make me feel like you do~~_

 _You'd know there's no one~~_

 _I can relate to~~_

 _I know we won't find a love that's so true~~_

 _There's nothing like us~~_

 _There's nothing like you and me~~_

 _Together through the storms~~_

 _There's nothing like us~~_

 _There's nothing like you and me~~_

 _together, mm~~_

Begitu syahdu dan serasi suara dan permainan piano Jungkook.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menangis sejak di tengah-tengah permainan Jungkook tadi.

" _Mianhae Kookieya."_ Suara hati Taehyung bersua.

.

Setelah makan malam, Jungkook dan Taehyung kembali ke penginapan mereka.

Jungkook sudah sedikit banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang terlewatkan oleh Kris begitupun sebaliknya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk tetap berada di samping Taehyung yang sedang berjuang hidup melawan penyakitnya. Kris dapat menerima keputusan Jungkook walaupun dengan berat hati. Tapi mereka tetaplah keluarga, memiliki darah yang sama dari orang tua yang sama dan keturunan yang sama.

"Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu setiap saat Kookieya." Ucap Kris.

"Ne. Gomawo hyung."

.

Keesokannya Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan ke Taman Redlum Pladsen. Mereka duduk santai di bangku dari kayu oak. Di taman itu mereka bisa melihat ratusan burung merpati yang terbang rendah mengitari taman dan sesekali turun bersamaan. Burung-burung tersebut sudah menjadi bagian dari taman itu, dan menjadi bagian ruang publik dan tak ada yang mengusiknya.

Taehyung terlihat kedinginan, Jungkook merangkul dan mengusap-usakan telapak tangannya pada sisi lengan Taehyung.

"Kau harus hidup bahagia bersama hyungmu Kook."

"Hyung juga harus sembuh dan bahagia bersamaku."

"Ani, hidupku sudah tidak panjang lagi Kookieya. Sebentar lagi kontrak hidupku mungkin akan habis."

"Ani hyung…. Ani..hyung harus tetap hidup." Isak Jungkook.

"Dunia bukan lagi pabrik kehidupan yang pantas untukku saat ini, di saat kondisiku yang semakin memburuk."

Kini Jungkook tertunduk lemah mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Air matanya menyibak tak terkira.

"Jangan menangis namja chinguku." Seraya menghapus air mata Jungkook.

Hiks,,hiks,,

"Walaupun ragaku sudah tidak bersamamu nantinya, tapi jiwaku akan menyatu dengan jiwamu. Di sini." Sambil menyentuh dada Jungkook.

"Sudahlah, kita ke sini untuk berlibur bukan untuk bersedih. Arasoo?" menangkup wajah Jungkook yang memerah kaena menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan nyeri pada sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat tak terkira. Menahan sakit memang sudah biasa dia lakukan di depan Jungkook, tapi sakitnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan begitu saja.

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Berteriak panik setengah mati dan mencoba meminta bantuan kepada siapapun yang lewat.

Tak lama setelahnya, ambulance dari rumah sakit terdekat dari tempat mereka membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Tak henti-hentinya nanar mata Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang kesakitan di depan matanya.

"Kau harus kuat hyung! Harus!"

.

Di ruang inap kini Taehyung berbaring. Kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya, namun bisa merasakan kehadiran Jungkook di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah sadar hyung?"

Taehyung yang terlihat sangat lemah hanya mengangguk. Tangannya di infus dan wajah kelelahan terlihat jelas di guratan-guratannya.

"Aku ingin ke luar Kookie."

"Tapi kondisimu hyung?"

"Gwenchanayo, banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan."

Jungkook tidak bisa menolak permintaan Taehyung, mereka keluar menuju taman rumah sakit dengan Jungkook yang mendorong Taehyung di atas kursi rodanya.

Setelahnya suasana menjadi hening tanpa kata. Lalu diawali oleh Taehyung yang membuka percakapan.

"Aku hanya ingin jujur untuk semua hal yang belum aku ceritakan padamu Kook."

Taehyung menceritakan semuanya mulai dari penyakitnya yang sudah ia ketahui sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, imsomnia yang selalu ia keluhkan padahal karena setiap malam ia tak mampu menahan nyeri pada tulang-tulangnya, ketika Jungkook dikarantina selama 6 bulan di luar Korea. Berpura-pura mengalah ketika pertandingan satu lawan satu yang mereka lakukan di lapangan kala itu, lantaran karena keram kakinya yang tak bisa ia gerakkan akibat penyakit itu juga. Hingga perkelahian hebat yang membuat mereka menjadi saling egois, sebab ketidakterbukaan Taehyung yang sedang mencari informasi di mana Kris, kakak Jungkook berada. Karena dia sadar bahwa dia tak bisa menemani Jungkook dalam kurun waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

Mendengar semua penuturan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terenyuk hatinya. Bulir-buliar air matanya menghiasi rahangnya yang tegas itu. Betapa menyesalnya ia tidak tahu lebih awal tentang perubahan-perubahan yang ditunjukkan oleh Taehyung. Namun kini penyesalan tak akan membuahkan apa-apa. Hanya kebahagiaan yang ingin ia bangun bersama Taehyung, kekasihnya.

Tangan Taehyung mengerat pada lengan Jungkook, seperti mencengkeram tepatnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah, urat-urat di lehernya bisa terlihat jelas, dan matanya terpejam seperti menahan nyeri.

"Hyung? Hyung? Hyung!"

Nafas yang tersengal dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook panic bukan main. Tapi seulas senyum mengembang sekaligus pada guratan kepedihannya.

Menangkup sebisanya wajah Jungkook lalu ia dekatkan ke wajahnya.

"Saaaraanghaeeeyooo Jeoooon Jungkooook." Dengan terbata Taehyung mengucapkannya tepat 1 cm di depan wajah Jungkook.

Air mata Jungkook mulai mengalir kembali dari sumbernya. Dan belum sempat ia ingin berkata….

Tiba-tiba…

CUPP~~~

Gelutan bibir Taehyung bercengkerama dengan benda kenyal berkatup milik Jungkook. Menyesapnya penuh hasrat tapi tulus. Ia menutup matanya. Merasakan aroma Jungkook dalam-dalam. Mencoba membuat jejaknya di diri Jungkook. Tak ingin dilupakan dan tak ingin melupakan.

Jungkook pun membalas pagutan mesra bibir Taehyung. Ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Mencoba menyisir setiap sudut benda manis itu. Membuat ikrar dengan setiap bagiannya tanpa kata.

Keduanya kini sama-sama merengkuh dalam ciuman hangat. Tangisan tak bisa dibendung, air mata Jungkook dan Taehyung saling menyapa di antara wajah mereka yang tak berjarak sebenarnya.

Di depan Taehyung, Jungkook menunduk hanya bersandar pada kedua pegangan kursi roda Taehyung.

Jemari-jemari Taehyung yang sedikit susah bergerak ia paksakan menyisir surai Jungkook. Ingin merasakannya untuk yang terakhir.

" _Aku bahagia bisa meninggal dalam dekapanmu Jeon Jungkook, kekasihku."_ Dalam hati Taehyung berteriak perih tapi bahagia.

Setelahnya pagutan itu melemah, karena salah satunya kini tidak berperan lagi dalam pagutan mesranya.

"HYUUUUUUNNNGGGGG!"

Kopenhagen, sebuah kota di Denmark yang memberikan Jungkook dua perasaan takjub sekaligus. Kebahagian dan juga kepedihan. Tak akan pernah terlupa setiap detik memori yang tertinggal di kota ini.

.

 _Aku terlahir ke dunia bukan tanpa alasan. Kau adalah alasanku menjadi salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu walau hanya sementara. Mendampingiku sepenuh hati walau aku tak sempurna. Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi pewarna di bagian kehidupanmu. Aku mencintaimu juga bukan tanpa alasan, karena alasanku adalah tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mencintaimu. Mungkin terlalu naif untuk dikatakan, tapi begitu tulus aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Mungkin tidak untuk di kehidupan ini. Tapi selama aku masih bernafas, keteguhanku akan jiwamu tidak akan pernah goyah. Diriku akan selalu membawanya dan merengkuhnya erat sampai tiada siapapun yang mampu memporak porandakannya._

 _Yang terkasih,_

-JEON JUNGKOOK-

 **THE END**

Nb: Bacalah dengan mendengarkan cover Jungkook dengan judul yang sama dengan Fanfict ini.

Please Review readers! Ditunggu! Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
